


Green Faeries

by kangeiko



Series: hp100 drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Faeries

"Have another drink, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus is a Gryffindor fool or a love-struck fool – a fool in either case, Lucius thinks – for he leans towards pretty, knowing Bella Black, and licks the absinthe spoon clean.

Absinthe is forbidden at Hogwarts. After all, it could kill with one overly-generous dose. It could send those sweet young Gryffindors mad; it could make them think themselves true lions and devour each other. Lucius sips his drink and wonders what would happen if perchance some of the purest absinthe, illegal and immoral and Slytherin-loved, were to find its way into some innocent child's pumpkin juice.

*  



End file.
